


i make you say wow

by felixsfreckles



Series: loving felix hours :')) [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kiss Cam AU, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Multi, bi icon felix, everyone loves felix, felix is cute dumb, felix loves jumin han, felix's girlfriend is a bitch, iconic changlix kiss, introducing: the faist, lix kisses everyone, lot of making out, my seunglix debut, not saying size kink but: size kink, seunglix nation rise, seungmin is a bad bitch, suggestion of poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: felix's girlfriend is a bitch and ignores him during a kiss cam, so seungmin takes her place.or; the seunglix kiss cam au we all neededpt 2; everyone kissing felix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: loving felix hours :')) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797898
Comments: 26
Kudos: 620





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this SO fast wow who am i  
> i live for bad bitch seungmin 💅🏻
> 
> aHah might just fuck around and write a pt 2 😌🖐🏻

felix just wanted to do something nice for him and his girlfriend, but sitting here while he's the only one paying attention, doesn't feel nice at all.

for the past few months, felix had slaved away at his part time job to earn enough for 2 decent seats at a sports event. the boy wanted to surprise his girlfriend with it, but he got too enthusiastic and it accidentally slipped out.

hyejin seemed genuinely happy that felix would do such a kind thing for her, but it didn't seem like she was excited at all now.

it's not like he was forcing this date on her or anything. he had brought her on a wide assortment of dates from movie nights to fancy dinners (these being her favourite), but felix wanted to do something he liked this time.  
  
  


but here they were, at the game, and hyejin was on her phone the whole time. sure, she didn't have to enjoy the watching but the least she could do was pretend. hell, felix even put up with his fur allergy to spend time at cat cafés with his girlfriend. _multiple times._

even at times where a really cool play happened and felix turned his head to hyejin excitedly to gush about it, she would turn away or nod mindlessly.

finally, felix had enough, "hye, are you not having fun?" he asked, eyes set to puppy dog mode without realising.

hyejin put on a fake smile, "i don't know, what made you think i would like sports?" her smile dropped towards the end of her sentence as her voice turned icy.

felix flinched and fiddled with his fingers, "i just wanted to change it up y'know? we always do what you want to do, but never care for what i wanna do. that's all," he voiced quietly, words shy.

" _yongbok_ ," hyejin started exasperatedly and felix cringed at the use of his korean name, "why change it up when what we were doing before was working."

felix, wanting this whole situation to be over, agreed reluctantly, "oh, okay. i'll remember for next time." and with that sentence he gave her a fake smile and looked back at the game, albeit more deflated this time.

hyejin clicked her tongue and continued to scroll through her phone.  
  
  


from there on, felix never bothered to turn to hyejin again, or pay any attention to her at all for that matter. he didn't like being petty or fighting with anyone, but this time he gave in to it.

time ticked by quite slowly as felix found it hard to enjoy the rest of his time with the ball of negative energy beside him, but finally, the halftime break was issued and felix sunk into his seat.

he was ready to risk it all and just leave at this point. _'i can just work harder to make up for the money spent'_ felix thought to himself sadly.

his thoughts were interrupted by cheers from the crowd. the traditional kiss cam was happening. felix would've left by now, but he was intrigued about what would happen next. he'd always seen these on tv, but never experienced one in person.

the first couple ended being siblings that looked absolutely horrified to be presented on screen together. they madly signalled an x symbol with their arms while mouthing siblings profusely. to that- the crowd laughed wholeheartedly.

the next pair was an elderly couple. they both looked so delighted to appear on screen and didn't hesitate to share a quick kiss that the audience aww'd at.

felix was excited to see the last couple before finally leaving the uncomfortable situation they had created. when he looked at at the screen his jaw dropped.

on it, appeared a boy with blond hair and cute freckles along with a raven haired female paying no attention to her surroundings, on her phone. felix gulped nervously before leaning over to his girlfriend.

"hye." he whispered at first, but she didn't react.

"hyejin." he repeated again but louder, voice shaking slightly

at this point, the crowd had either started to boo them, or feel bad for the blushing boy. felix was absolutely humiliated when he felt a hand tap his from the left.

he turned, and there sat a cute looking boy about his age. before felix could get any words out, said boy grabbed felix's chin gently with two fingers and pulled his face close.

"i heard how bitchy your girlfriend was being today, so may i?" he said, voice barely over a whisper.

felix nodded silently while admiring the kind stranger. at last, their lips met. felix was shocked at how soft the stranger's lips were, and couldn't help think that the didn't want to stop kissing him. he should've felt guilty because he had a girlfriend sitting right next to them, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

the kiss was slow and sweet, moving together perfect synchronization. they fit together so well, as if that they were meant to do this. the brunette smelt of faint cologne, but was oddly comforting to felix.

as the handsome stranger pulled back, he brought felix's bottom lip between his teeth and let it snap back before planting one last soft peck on the freckled boy's lips.  
  
  


felix was quickly brought out of his trance when the audience began to go wild. they ate up any drama they could get, and by the looks of hyejin's face, shit was definitely about to go down.

she had looked up when she heard the incessant cheering from the crowd. at first, she ignored it, thinking it was some insane play or another that they had cheered for before; but when she heard the murmurs of two boys kissing, she was curious enough to look for herself.

and she was enraged.

hyejin stared at the two sharply, eyes wide in what seemed to be surprise and disgust. she almost reached over to snatch felix back, but suddenly pulled her hand back-- as if something had burnt her.

instead, she opted for yelling at felix instead, "what the fuck?! YOU brought ME here to some lame ass sports game that i didn't even want to go to, talk back to me, and go around kissing other people; and a fucking boy at that?!"

she scoffed in distate, mumbling under her breath, "didn't know you were a fa-"

"i'm sorry, excuse me? you were the one being rude all day, don't fucking act like you're some saint." seungmin interrupted, giving hyejin a death stare.

hyejin whipped her long hair over her shoulder, "and who the fuck are you?" she sneered before adding, "and why did you kiss _my_ boyfriend?"

seungmin leant impossible closer to felix while maintaining eye contact with the girl, "oh sorry, was this your boyfriend? should've cared for him more cause he's mine now."

with that, seungmin planted his lips back onto the older's and immediately sucked on his bottom lip, pulling a small moan from felix's lips. "c'mon let's get out of here," he stood up and pulled on the tiny hand.

"what the fuck, felix. you can't leave me here, you were my ride back." hyejin snapped, voice high and pitchy.

"take an uber, girlie." seungmin chirped. felix tried to throw her an apologetic smile but it came out to be a condescending smirk, "sorry hye, guess we're through."

and with that, the two left the fuming girl alone and seething.

the kiss cam had ended long ago, but that didn't stop the people seated in the surrounding area from watching and whispering back and forth. they saw everything go down and didn't feel too bad for the girl to be honest.  
  
  
  
  
  


once the two were out of the large arena, seungmin smiled at felix, "sorry, i saw a cute boy in a time of need and i couldn't help myself."

felix shook his head feverishly, "thank you so much for helping, i would died right there on the spot if everyone saw her ignore me." he said while holding one of seungmin's hands with both hands.

"i'm felix, nice to meet you." felix introduced, eyes shining.

"i think we can skip the formalities, we've already made out, love." the brunette chuckled, "i'm seungmin."

"seungmin," felix mumbled to himself, almost as if he was testing the name, "that's a pretty name." he beamed.

seungmin smiled at the sight, _'how could she treat this cutie like_ ** _that_** _'_ the younger thought with distaste. "c'mon, you wanna go to my house?" he asked, "though someone else drove me here so i don't have my car."

felix shook his head happily, "no worries, i have my car. you can drive cause i suck with navigation."

with that, the pair got into felix's car. somewhere in between the loud blasting of twice and wind blasting through the opened windows, seungmin and felix's hands found each other's.

they had finally reached seungmin's home and seungmin already had the key in the lock, before he turned to felix and opened his mouth to say, "just letting you know i have a lot of r-"

the door pulled open before seungmin could finish his sentence, and felix saw a squirrel like boy standing in the doorway.

"hey seungmin, i heard the ke- oh hi, who are you?" the boy asked curiously.

"i found him at a sports game, can we keep him?" seungmin asked abruptly. felix was confused at the boy's words, but had already began to trust him with anything so he didn't ask.

"another one? hold on, let me bring chan hyung." and with that, the boy ran off.

seungmin gently pulled felix into the house, "you can come in, don't worry." their hands were still clasped together.

as felix walked through the hallway, he could feel many pairs of eyes on him. at last, seungmin brought him into a room with the boy from earlier and another blond boy.

they waited there patiently, and one by one, the room was filled with cute boys. felix fidgeted in his seat, hands going back to seungmin's for comfort-- to which the boy squeezed.

everyone was there, some sitting in other's laps. felix was still confused, but waited for an explanation.  
  
  


the blond boy opened his mouth to speak, "hi i'm chan."

felix smiled at him, squeezing tighter on seungmin's hand. the younger's thumb rubbed on the back of felix's hand as if to assure him.  
  
  


_"have you heard of polyamory?"_  
  
  



	2. i make you say wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically everyone kissing felix.

  
_"have you heard of polyamory?"_  
  
  
  


felix cocked his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed while he shook his head. his hands continued to fiddle with seungmin's larger hand, specifically the pinkie.

chan smiled softly, he pointed at the two boys cuddling together, "that's jisung and minho." the group of three tangled up beside them, " changbin, hyunjin, and jeongin." he then gestured towards felix, "and i'm sure you already know the one beside you is seungmin."

felix was dazed, there were too many names for his to remember at once. he repeated the names to himself and lightly gestured in their direction— with the help of seungmin when he stumbled on a name.

the boys stared at the cute blond endearingly as he tried his hardest to memorize each name.

once he finally got it, he looked back up and realized how long he took. felix stuffed his heated face into seungmin's neck to avoid further embarrassment, flushing more when he heart a faint _aw_ _cute_ coming from someone.

the younger chuckled and wrapped his arm around felix's shoulder while running his hand through his hair. he nodded for chan to continue.

"okay so basically.. we're all dating each other." the boy said without missing a beat.

"o-oh," felix stuttered out. he wasn't disgusting or anything, just very thrown off, "so is it a mutual thing, like you all like each other? oh my god, sorry if that came out rude, that's not what i was trying to do. i just want to clarify just in ca-"

chan chuckled, cutting felix's frenzy, "yea, we all love each other equally." he smiled, making felix sigh and deflate in relief.

"ahh, okay i see.. so what does this have to do with me?" the boy inquired.

"you're cute but dumb, i like it." a boy said from his cuddle pile— _minho_ , felix remembered.

"you wanna join?" jisung asked boldly from his spot in minho's lap.

felix choked at the bluntness of his words,"w-what? but you don't even know me."

"seungminnie put in a good word for you." jeongin chuckled.

"its true." said boy added from beside him.

"and he doesn't just fall for anyone. it took him five months to hold my hand and a year and a half to even kiss me." changbin reassured.

"it took him two years for me," hyunjin complained from his side of the room.

"so the fact that you only met recently, and he's already infatuated means a lot." changbin continued.

felix's heartbeat quickened at the words, but the shy look quickly disappeared from felix's face and was replaced with worry, "wait, seungmin, i live with hyejin. what do i do?" the boy whispered, grasping onto one of seungmin's hands with both of his own.

seungmin smiled at the small gesture, "live with us," he suggested. "only if you want to, though, i'm not forcing you into anything," the younger scrambled to say after.

felix gasped, "you already have so many people living here, are you sure you'd want me to??" he spluttered, eyes wide.

felix sat, eyebrows furrowed and lips set into a pursed pout. his nose was slightly scrunched cutely while he thought about the offer. 

he was pretty touch starved. after all, he had been dating hyejin for like 3 years, but she'd never shown affection at ALL, but the boys in the room looked more than willing.

 _'lee felix,_ you can't use them just to cuddle.' felix scolded himself in his head, but if they're all as nice as seungmin, then he could definitely give it a try. plus, he was in a room of cute boys watching him with hopeful eyes, he was willing to take a chance.

"i'll do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it began with jisung, he was one of the easiest members to get along with.

felix would would often find himself cuddling with jisung and have deep life discussions as to why out of all of them, changbin would look the best bald. this had now become a tradition and no one was surprised when jisung got the first kiss. well, second if you include seungmin.

it was one of their regular evening cuddling sessions that the pair had everyday. felix was in jisung's arms, face buried into the firm chest.

"i don't know, i just think that jumin han is SO sexy and he could definitely have my children consensually if he were real." felix babbled, sound muffled from the soft cotton of jisung's shirt.

jisung laughed and nodded in agreement, "sucks that he's not," jisung started slyly, "but you have a willing participant right here."

"yea but it's not the same," the younger pouted, whacking jisung's chest jokingly while he was at it.

"okay, but consider this.. we have the same last name AND initials," the brunet replied teasingly.

felix seemed to over exaggeratedly think about it, one hand gripping his chin. "sounds good to me." he decided at last and began to climb onto jisung.

jisung quickly reddened and fell into a gay panic as the blond was now on top of him, "holy shit wait i was joking."

"and i was serious." felix hummed in response.

jisung didn't know where felix had gotten all the big dick energy from, but he wasn't complaining. with one hand on the blond's waist and the other on the back of his head, he guided felix's lips to his own.

and if seungmin walked in on the two whilst trying to get some water, on the verge of making out, he never said anything.  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunjin's first win began with felix taking a shower. he was in desperate need of one after a trip to the dance studio with minho.

felix was exhausted and pulled the first shirt out of his drawer along with a pair of fluffy pyjamas pants. he yawned all the way to the bathroom, and all the way back.

the shirt was insanely soft, and felt like a hug in physical form. so much so, that felix plopped onto the couch in a sleepy haze, not hearing the _oof_ or feeling the solid chest underneath him.

hyunjin, on the other hand, felt everything. he was dozing away while looking at his phone when a small presence latched onto him. of course, he immediate reaction was to wrap an arm around the figure cause it had to be _one_ of his boyfriends.

but it wasn't, the figure was felix— and hyunjin was now freaking out. he was about to unwrap his arm had it been for the smaller boy snuggling impossibly closer to his chest.

and normally hyunjin would've combusted at that, but then he noticed the shirt.. on felix's body.. hanging off his tiny frame. the faist. and he may or may not have let out a squeal and some tears at that.

somehow, felix was so tired that he didn't wake up through at of hyunjin's silent panic. and the older decided to let him sleep a bit more while he went on his phone, combing his hands through felix's hair frequently.

felix was in a daze when he woke up. he didn't know where he was, what time it was, and most importantly, who was the one underneath him combing their fingers through his hair.

but he wasn't mad. the hold on him was so gently, and he felt really safe in the embrace. looking up, felix saw a half-asleep hyunjin, their faces inches apart.

"you're awake?" hyunjin sleepily smiled down at him. felix turn warm and embarrassed that he kept hyunjin there for so long, "oh my god, i'm so sorry i fell asleep on you. how long has it been?" he rushed out.

hyunjin's soft smile never broke, "only been like half an hour, don't worry about it, lixie."

felix looked up again, and hyunjin's heart stuttered. he never realized how close they'd gotten and had the strongest urge to kiss felix's sleepy pout clean off his face.

and so that's what he did.

felix kissed back almost immediately. although his nap haze took away his ability to think, it was almost like his body knew exactly what he wanted.

the younger melted into the kiss and hyunjin was about to go insane. felix's lips were so warm and soft, especially enhanced from the short nap. he was pliant, like putty in hyunjin's hands that molded to him.

the sweet slow kiss, quickly turned more intense when hyunjin slipped his hands down lower and felix practically mewled.

" _god_ , lix, you're so small." hyunjin groaned as he placed both hand on felix's waist, revelling in the way his fingers almost touched on both sides.

sure, changbin and jisung were both physically shorter than felix, but they'd been buffing up a lot recently and it wasn't the same. the blond felt so teeny tiny— like he could fit in hyunjin's palm.

the boy whimpered at the words and hyunjin swallowed the sounds up with his lips. if this was sleepy lix was like, he would lose sleep over this any day.

and so, the two made out until their lips turned red and puffy, and felix was just about to melt from the praises from hyunjin. 

(of course, hyunjin _had_ to go around and fanboy over the _faist_ to everyone)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


chan stared at felix so affectionately— as if he hung all the stars in the sky. so when he found out the younger didn't feel the same way about himself, he went full protect felix mode.

it started with felix coming down for breakfast and not immediately latching onto someone. now, the australian was a naturally very touching and loving person, so every morning he would cuddle the living shit out of on of the boys (no one was mad, everyone's just as touchy).

however, today felix didn't do anything like that. in fact, it almost seemed as if he was going out of his way to avoid physical interaction with anyone.

chan knew straight away that something was wrong.

for the rest of the day, he tried to get felix's attention by hugging him or speaking softly to him; but every time it didn't work, chan's heart would break a little more.

he knew it wasn't felix's intention to hurt his feelings, but just seeing the younger like that was indirectly hurting him.

finally, chan decided to use his stern concerned boyfriend voice that he uses when jisung stays up too late producing, or when minho stays at the dance studio too long.

"hey pixie, what's up with you today?" chan asked gently, no malicious intent in his voice. the two were in chan's room after he called the younger boy in— to which he surprisingly complied.

felix could sense the sincerity in chan's voice, and knew he wasn't going to able to leave the room without giving a solid answer.

"nothing much, just not feeling great today." he answered, twiddling his thumbs around and fidgeting with his ring given to him by seungmin.

"are you sick, do you want to lie do-" chan said as he went into worried mom mode. "not in that way," the blond interrupted, giggling a bit at chan's antics.

it seemed like the older immediately understood what felix was talking about, he's had his fair share of self doubt. "aw baby, what's wrong?" he asked with a voice coated in tenderness.

felix hesitated, wondering if he should just lie about it, but he knew chan wouldn't believe him. his instincts were too good. "mmh just feeling like i'm intruding on your relationship, like i don't belong here."

"what do you mean, pixie, everyone loves you. even seungmin, who took so long to even be able to kiss us, fell in love with you right away." chan said, rubbing a comforting hand on felix's thigh.

"yea, i should know that, but its hard to stop thinking about it once you've started y'know?" towards the end of the sentence, felix's voice cracked, and chan's heart shattered.

"c'mere." the older said, gesturing towards himself. felix crawled over, confused. chan held him in an embrace so gentle, almost like felix was made of china and he didn't want to break him.

cupping the blond's face into his hands, chan began to place small kisses around his face. it began with the freckles, something chan and his boyfriends taught felix to love. he left a lingering kiss on the boy's nose, where his favourite freckle was.

the kisses migrated all over his face, from where remaining tears streamed down his face, to his forehead. he kissed the smaller's eyelids individually, and last he placed the softest kiss on felix's lips, lingering for a bit longer than he had kissed the other areas.

felix couldn't help but let a small smile slip through, but chan didn't stop there.

"that was from me, this one's for jisung." _kiss_. "hyunjin." _kiss_. "changbin." _kiss_. "seungmin." _kiss_. "jeongin." _kiss_. "and minho." _kiss_. chan placed a small peck on felix's pouty lips for every boy in the house.

"and here's an extra one from me, just in case you forgot how much i care for you." with that, chan kissed felix properly, pressing his lips in desperation to convey his message.

perhaps, felix did cry again, but for a whole other reason this time. however, chan started to panic and apologize profusely (something about asking for consent), but felix shut him up with another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after jeongin saw all the positive responses felix gave the other members, he decided he was going to give it a shot. he really liked his lixie hyung and wanted to make a good impression.

his first attempt was to give felix a back hug and whisper something cute into his ear. it was a fool proof plan, yet the boy just responded by rubbing jeongin's hair and pinching his cheek fondly.

jeongin would always pout in return which only fuelled the cooing from felix.

the younger tried just about everything. he would often initiate hugs, rub his hair like felix had always done to him, brushed over his pretty freckles delicately, and hold hands, but felix seemed to take all of the signs as regular skinship.

at last, jeongin had enough and was finally going to make his move.

felix was in the washroom where he had just finished washing up. jeongin waltzed in and slipped his arms around felix's small waist— hyunjin wasn't kidding when he mushed over how tiny the boy was. jeongin's hands lingered around felix's abdomen, feeling the hard ridges underneath his fingertips.

the taller placed a soft kiss on top of felix's head, basking in the light giggle that came out of his mouth. "you're so cute jeonginnie," the australian smiled, and suddenly jeongin remembered why he was here.

_"what if i don't want to be?"_

felix made eye contact with jeongin through the mirror, head tilted. "what do you mean? you'll always be my little baby," felix replied, words turned up at the end.

"what if i want you to see me as a man?" jeongin hummed as his hands slipped under felix's shirt, getting a much better feel for his abs.

he looked for felix's reaction in the mirror. the boy was red and his eyes were wide with surprise, though jeongin could see an extra twinkle in his eye.

in one swift motion, jeongin flipped the blushing boy over and maintained an intense gaze that neither of them broke.

_"then show me."_

"w-what?" the younger stumbled on his words, not expecting the brave words to come out of the boy under him.

felix leaned up a slight, and if all five of jeongin's weren't solely focused on felix, he wouldn't have noticed. "show me that you're a man." felix continued, voice low and thick.

jeongin didn't hesitate before hooking a finger under felix's chin and pressing his lips to the poutier pair. felix's lips were soft as fuck and slightly fruity from the copious amounts of chapstick he put on a day.

things slowly began to get more heated when the younger slipped his hands lower, grasping onto felix's plush ass, squeezing a bit for good measure. at that— felix had let out a small gasp that jeongin had taken advantage of and slipped his tongue in.

the boy was in the middle of sucking lightly on the australian's lip while felix's hands were clenching on his hair when they were interrupted by a "chan hyung said to— oh shit, sorry." and a gasp at the door.

the pair broke apart, and felix squeaked. his hair was tousled and his lips were swollen with a cherry tint. with a flushed face, felix let out a nervous laugh, "channie hyung? oh i'll go now hAha." but not before throwing jeongin a cute smile and giggle.

the two boys watched as the boy ran off. "sorry for interrupting," hyunjin started sheepishly, but he was cut of by jeongin's breathy voice.

"the _faist_. you were right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


changbin had been trying to get his first win for ages, but everyone stole lix away before he got the chance to act. it was understandable as there were seven guys living in the same house trying to woo one boy, but changbin was still grumpy about it.

it was a rare day where everyone had a day off, and were all at home. the group were gathered in a circle to play a game. it was like a family bonding— just not family, cause that would be nasty.

it was a game of jenga, but with a truth or dare test to it. each piece had two choices, a truth or a dare, and you could ask anyone to do it.

felix picked up his piece and struggled a bit to read it, "dare someone to kiss another person here." 

everyone ooh'ed as if they weren't basically all dating. felix looked around the room with a smug look on his face.

"hmm i dare changbin hyung to kiss," felix said before glancing around the circle once more.

" _me_."

changbin could faintly hear minho make a sound of surprise and a couple gasps, but all he could think of was kissing felix at the moment and hiding the shocked look on his face.

he didn't want to make the younger uncomfortable, so the lips was a dangerous area. instead, changbin opted for the cheek— it was safe but still considered a kiss.

the rest of the group whoop'ed as changbin crawled over to felix's spot on the circle. somehow, changbin ended up with one hand on felix's neck, and one cupping his cheek. he leant in and quickly pecked him on the cheek before moving back.

the blond had an indescribable look on his face, "c'mon hyung, kiss me for real." he whined.

changbin heart did a flip, and it was like a switch went off in his head, because the first kiss had been light and fleeting, but the second was definitely nothing of the sorts.

the older kissed rather aggressively at times, especially when he was riled up— and everyone knew that. well, except for felix and he let out a small sound.

the kiss had extended much longer than needed, and the rest of the boys were all staring unabashedly, cheers increasing. when they parted, jisung leant over to felix and whispered, "that was hot." to which he received a smack on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


minho was surprisingly the last one to get a kiss. he was constantly flirting with the younger, but never acted upon his words— he was all bark, no bite.

he would constantly make comments about kissing felix, how he looked delicious enough eat, or sometimes gestured to his lap and say _i saved you a seat._ but he never did any of the things he said he would.  
  
  


felix was in the studio to work on choreography that minho needed help on. they had worked on it for too long now, and both needed a break to just have fun and let loose. felix was currently having the time of his life dancing to girl group songs.

on one of the twice songs, he had stumbled a bit and forgotten what part of the dance he was on, pouting as he tried to catch up.

"you're so cute, might just have to kiss that pretty little pout off your face." minho called out from where he was sitting, watching felix with a small smirk on his face.

felix turned to him and took a step closer, a dead set look in his eye. "do it." he said, catching minho off guard.

the older quickly recovered (it's the power of his bde). "are you sure, princess? i don't know if i'll be able to stop once i've started." he teased, standing up and took another step towards felix.

"do it," felix taunted while closing the gap so they were basically face to face, " _pussy_."

next thing the blond knew, he was pushed against the foggy mirror, and a soft pair of lips were on his. felix's hands immediately slipped around minho neck, pulling him as close as he could.

the older tilted his head, deepening the kiss. his tongue explored the younger's mouth. the kiss was hot, and felix felt like he was suffocating in the room, but in the best way possible.

it wasn't long before minho began trailing down, placing open mouthed kisses on felix's neck, pulling out small whimpers from the boy when he reached the part where his ear and neck connected.

they broke apart at the sound of minho's phone ringing, panting. the brunet cursed chan under his breath for cockblocking, but answered nonetheless.

"hey min, it's getting late, you should get back with felix." chan's voice bled through the silence. minho quickly softened at his boyfriend's concern, "yeah, lix and i are leaving now." he answered, still a bit out of breath.

"tired from practice?" chan asked, completely innocent to what really happened.

"something like that." minho replied before hanging up and felix let out a giggle at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


seungmin had been getting spontaneous kisses throughout all of this. he was the first one that felix trusted, so he got the most affection in the end.

while they were cuddling in bed, baking brownies together, and more. felix wanted to make sure he was showing that he was reciprocating their feelings, and would often show it with a hand written message before work, or baking for them after a long day. he would even give massages so often that he was titled the token masseur.  
  
  
  
  
  


the boys genuinely made felix feel so loved, and at the end of the day he couldn't even remember hyeri—or whatever the fuck her name was.

was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YTHERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MIX OF CUTE KISSES AND MAKE OUTS BUT I WENT FERAL AND THEY BASICALL Y ALL MADE OUT W FELIX KSDJs
> 
> anyway this was the first and probably last time i write kisses that explicitly,, i cringe at my own writing hsgjdkj


End file.
